Confesiones en el Baño
by Nay R-HR
Summary: Un encuentro en un baño que hará que dos personas se replanteen las cosas. Está inspirado en el sexto libro... Es mi primer fic... Soy terrible para los resúmenes, lo sé, jejej...


¡Hola! Bueno chics esto es lo primero que escribo así que no seáis muy duros, pero, por supuesto, acepto críticas constructivas.

Ésta historia es una historia de Draco y Lavender dedicada especialmente a Natty Weasley ya que fue ella la que me puso el reto en otro foro y la que ha hecho las correcciones y me ha dado la idea del título. Por supuesto también está dedica a las chicas que me animaron a escribir.

Por último, ésta historia está localizada en el 6º libro.

Gracias a todos por leer y espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que os suenen de la saga, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Confesiones en el Baño**

Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban muy solitarios esa noche, no se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera un maullido de la señora Norris. Era una noche tranquila hasta que de la nada, apareció una puerta en una de las paredes del séptimo piso. Algo normal en una escuela de magia pero no cuando por ella sale un chico corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello y se encierra en la primera sala que encuentra, que resulta ser un baño.

El chico estaba extremadamente delgado, su pelo rubio, que tanto llamaba la atención y provocaba más de un suspiro, estaba sin vida y sus ojos grises y fríos como el hielo, derramaban lágrimas de desesperación e impotencia. Este curso estaba resultando ser muy difícil para Draco Malfoy. A sus dieciséis años tenía que encargarse de asesinar a Albus Dumbledore por pedido de Lord Voldemort, para lo que había ideado un plan que le estaba resultando muy difícil de llevar a cabo. Por eso lloraba. Porque si no cumplía con la orden recibida del Señor Tenebroso, éste lo mataría a él y a su familia.

Al entrar al baño se encerró en uno de los cubículos hasta que consiguiera calmarse. Sin embargo parecía que no era él el único que tenía algo por lo que llorar esa noche. En el cubículo que estaba a la derecha del suyo podía oír un llanto.

«_¡Fantástico!_» pensó Draco. Parecía ser el sollozo de una chica porque era bastante agudo. Se preguntó que la podía tener en ese estado ya que parecía un llanto bastante amargo. Supuso que había recibido la noticia de que un familiar suyo había sido hallado muerto o que había desaparecido, ya que las cosas estaban bastante mal en el mundo mágico. «_Si lo sabré yo..._»

Escuchó como la chica empezaba a hiperventilarse y como no quería que nadie lo descubriera fuera de su sala común y le preguntara que hacía a esas horas en ese lugar tan lejos de las mazmorras, decidió intervenir y hablarle para intentar distraerla.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras de ese modo?

«_¡Muy bien Draco!_» se reprochó cuando escuchó que la muchacha gritaba y empezaba a llorar más fuerte «_O sea que le hablas para distraerla y le preguntas que le pasa y para rematar, ¡la asustas!... ¡Eres un genio!_» pensó

—¡Hey! ¡No llores de esa manera! Si sigues así te va a dar algo y como nos descubran nos castigarán... -le dijo.

—Lo… lo siento... —dijo la chica intentando serenarse. A Draco le sonaba la voz de alguien pero no conseguía saber de quién era. ¿Sería de Slytherin? — ¡Pero si no quieres que te descubran vete a tu sala común! -le soltó la chica con voz llorosa y un poco altanera.

A Draco la voz le pareció un poco chillona y... «_¿Chillona? ¡Mierda! ¡Es Lavender Brown!_» Cómo no reconocerla cuando tenía sus fastidiosos "Ro-Ro" grabados a fuego... «_¿Por qué estará llorando de esa manera?_»

—¡No me hables de esa manera! ¡Y te he hecho una pregunta! —La verdad, no sabía por qué le interesaba tanto el saberlo, tal vez porque así se distraería un poco.

—¿Y a ti por qué te interesa tanto por qué lloro? —Se produjo un silencio—. Bueno suelen decir que hablar con un desconocido ayuda y yo no sé quién eres ni tú sabes quién soy, así que ahí va... —Draco no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía cuando la chica dijo que él no sabía quién era ella—. Ayer por la noche vi a mi novio bajar del dormitorio con su... amiga —la última palabra la dijo con rabia y desprecio. Draco casi pudo imaginársela haciendo las comillas en el aire—. Discutimos en medio de la sala común y lo dejé.

«_Vaya, vaya_» pensó Draco «_Así que ésta y Weasley ya no salen juntos... Y por la intervención de Granger nada menos... Y parecía una mosquita muerta_»

—¡…esa maldita escoria no ha parado hasta que ha conseguido quitármelo! —siguió diciendo Lavender—. ¡Va de mosquita muerta pero es una buscona! ¡Como la odio! —grito Lavender.

—¡Schss! ¡No grites! —intervino Draco—. ¿No querrás que nos descubran aquí verdad?

—Lo siento, no era mi intención pero es que es horrible... —se disculpó Lavender—. Se comporta como si no hubiera pasado nada... Mi novio... quiero decir... bueno —sollozó— ex-novio... Esta mañana estaba tan feliz. No esconde su felicidad ni siquiera en mi presencia. Lo he tenido que ver reír con su amigo y esa, esa... —se contuvo—. La verdad es que no sé cómo pude aguantar el desayuno... Pero en las clases, al tener que verlos tan juntos y felices y notar cómo le pasaba la mano por el hombro... Por eso he estado aquí toda la tarde... —la chica parecía bastante confusa.

—Y noche... —dijo Draco—. Ya son más de las dos de la mañana. Tenemos suerte de que mañana no haya clase -dijo con una pizca de humor. Lavender no pudo contener una sonrisa. Le estaba viniendo bien hablar con él—. Y... ¿te merece la pena? —preguntó. Lavender puso cara de desconcierto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —curioseó extrañada.

—Bueno... ¿Puedo serte sincero? —le preguntó Draco. La verdad es que le resultaba bastante fácil hablar con ella y no sabía porqué pero no quería que estuviera así.

—Si claro. Supongo que el consejo de alguien que ve todo desde fuera me ayudará.

—Me refería a que si te merece la pena estar así por alguien que nunca te quiso.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decirme una cosa así?! —exclamó Lavender con voz llorosa.

—¡No llores por favor! Te digo esto porque sé quién eres y...

—¿Qué sabes quién soy? ¡No le digas a nadie que estamos teniendo esta conversación! Como lo hagas...

—No te preocupes... No pensaba hacerlo... Bueno volviendo al tema... La verdad no entiendo porque te sorprende tanto la actitud de él con su amiga.

—Ya... ¿Y por qué no tendría que sorprenderme?

—Porque todos los que tengan un mínimo de relación, de cualquier tipo, con ellos saben que esos dos acabarán juntos. La verdad me sorprendió mucho enterarme de que estabais juntos. La vida de él me da exactamente igual pero me pareció un idiota... y la verdad tú también por embarcarte en una relación que sabías que estaba destinada a fracasar. En los meses en los que estuvisteis juntos era más que obvio que "su amiga" estaba más que celosa y que él, por mucho que dijera, no la perdía de vista en ningún momento.

—Si…, tienes razón. Sabía lo que él sentía pero cuando me beso en la fiesta pensé que tal vez podría interesarle yo también, aunque mi mejor amiga me decía que todo esto era una locura y que solo iba a sufrir.

—Bueno entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Tanto te interesaba? —dijo un poco molesto.

-Sí, la verdad es que si me interesaba... y mucho. Ya me empezó a interesar el año pasado cuando, gracias a él, ganamos la copa de quidditch. Y este año estaba tan guapo...

—Sin detalles por favor. ¿Entonces era eso lo que te interesaba de él? ¿Lo buen jugador que pudiera llegar a ser o que fuera guapo? —cuestionó Draco incrédulo. «_Aunque en esas dos cosas yo discrepo bastante_» —Porqué si es así creo que deberías replantearte si éste asunto merece que estés aquí llorando y perdiendo el tiempo.

—Mmm... Si lo planteas así la verdad es que no tiene mucho sentido pero me duele tanto que este tan feliz con su amiguita y verlos bajando juntos de la habitación ayer... —la rabia no la dejó continuar.

—Eso se llama orgullo y por lo que dices parece bastante herido —nuevamente, se hizo silencio—. Creo que ya es hora de que cada uno se vaya a su sala común. Piensa en lo que te he dicho.

—Creo que tienes razón. Gracias por escucharme —dijo Lavender. Escuchó como la puerta del cubículo de al lado se abría.

—No hay de qué —contestó Draco sin darse la vuelta situado en la puerta del baño y después de esto se fue.

Desde uno de los cubículos se podía ver a una chica rubia con los ojos hinchados asomada por la puerta con cara de sorpresa.

«_¡Draco Malfoy! ¡¿Con quién he estado hablando, quien me ha ayudado era... Draco Malfoy?!_» después de un minuto sonrió «_Si se lo contara a Parvati no me creería pero... no voy hacerlo..._» Y después de aquél descubrimiento, salió del baño rumbo a la sala común con una sonrisa, dispuesta a seguir el consejo de Draco.

Siete pisos más abajo Draco iba de camino a su sala común. Si alguien le hubiera dicho esa mañana que iba a ayudar a alguien, a una chica, con sus problemas amorosos, lo habría mandado a San Mungo sin esperar ni un segundo pero lo cierto era que le había venido muy bien esa charla y después de muchas semanas, sonrió.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Bye

Nay


End file.
